The Delicate Glacier
by serrai
Summary: After being severely bullied as a child, Yuuri puts up an impenetrable wall that not even his parents can break through. He transfers to a new school where he meets the School Council President, Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor is fascinated by Yuuri, and wants to get closer. But it can be really hard when the boy avoids you like the plague. Highschool AU, Viktuuri! Recommend other pairs!
1. What Started it All

" _You're disgusting you fat pig!"_

" _Go back to China where you came from!"_

 _Snickers and degrading remarks were thrown at the poor, overweight Asian boy, who was from Japan by the way. Someone shoved him really hard and he fell on his back._

" _There isn't enough space in this school for fatties like you! Go back to your filthy sty you pig!_

 _The boy's eyes filled with tears as he was kicked around and could only wish for a knight in shining armor to save him._

 ** _X-X-X-X_**

Yuuri Katsuki abruptly got up from his bed, heavily panting.

He groaned. "Not again…"

Whilst weaving his hands through his silky black hair, he realized that his forehead was covered in a layer of sweat. He wiped the perspiration off and got up from his comfy queen sized bed. It was bought years ago to accommodate Yuuri's overweight body at the time.

Now, he was no longer a plump little boy. Instead, he became extremely fit, lean, and even somewhat muscular. After he had been beaten to an almost unconscious state from a severe case of bullying, a close family friend named Minako-sensei helped Yuuri to overcome his insecurities. She sternly coached the young boy with vigorous workouts and strict diets, but it was all worth it. Minako-sensei was even the one who had taught Yuuri how to dance, and it was a passion he still pursued.

Despite his gorgeous outer appearance, Yuuri still had uncertainties on the inside of his head. He had extremely low self-esteem issues due to the traumatic events that happened in middle school. The teen would not, and could not trust others. He was afraid of getting hurt again. However, the saddest thing about all of this was that Yuuri closed off everyone around him. He would put up a pretense, a façade that nobody could penetrate. Not even his own parents.

 ** _X-X-X-X_**

Yuuri was going to be in his second year of high school. He previously lived in New York and now resided in Los Angeles, California. The weather was a little too hot here for his liking, but he did like the warmth of the sun on his skin. Anyways, he was transferring to a new school and he was nervous. Secretly, he was glad that his parents got that job transfer because it meant he could start fresh in a new state. And possibly forget what happened in the past.

The Asian boy was relieved that American schools were more lenient on the dress code. He lived in Japan when he was younger, and even as a grade schooler, he was required to wear a uniform.

After a brisk shower, Yuuri threw on some black jeans and a dark grey shirt. When he slipped the shirt on, he felt it was a little too tight for his liking.

'Now that I'm wearing this shirt, I don't even remember buying it… I would never buy tight clothing like this…'

He looked in his wardrobe and there was a note from Minako-sensei. It read, " _Heya Yuuri! I know your exact thoughts right now. And yes, you can pull of tight clothing on verrrry well. So I revamped your entire closet for your first day of highschool!"_

"MINAKO-SENSEI!" he yelled.

He ripped the shirt off and looked for something more comfortable to wear. And he found another note reading, "P.S. You won't find anything that I personally haven't hand-picked. Your mom said I could throw away your old clothing ;p -Minako sensei"

What a great way to start the day.

The raven haired boy gave a big sigh and proceeded to put the _extremely_ tight shirt on again. He went back inside the bathroom to put his contact lenses in. Unfortunately, it's still something he's not very good at, and it took him a good ten minutes to finally push ( _more like stab_ ) them into his eyes.

He headed downstairs with his backpack slung over his shoulders.

"Ah, good morning Yuuri," his mother greeted.

"Morning mom," he briefly replied.

Yuuri smelled the delicious aroma of the traditional Japanese breakfast his mother was making.

"No breakfast?"

Yuuri really wanted to eat his mother's cooking, but he still remembered the harsh diet that Minako put him on years ago. Although he could probably eat breakfast without gaining any weight at all, the wrath that he would have to suffer from his former dance teacher still scared him.

He gave a slight laugh. "Mom, you know I haven't had breakfast in two years. Yet you ask every day. Thanks, but you know how easily I gain weight…"

"I know honey, but I still worry about how little you eat. Make sure you eat lunch, okay dear?" she said while handing him a boxed lunch.

"Okay, bye mom, bye dad."

"See you later son. I hope you make new friends!" his father smiled, waving.

Yuuri could only smile back. Once he was outside and the front door was closed, his smile dropped.

He whispered, "If only I could…"


	2. Phichit Chulanont

The school was close enough for Yuuri to walk to. He took in the delicate autumn breeze and inhaled deeply. The leaves had begun to change their colors. Some were crimson, some yellow. He was impressed by the various shades of color that foilage could be.

"Hello?" a gentle, yet energetic voice called out.

Yuuri sharply turned around, as he was a little surprised since he had been so immersed in his strange observation of the leaves. When he looked at the person who had reached out to him, he was surprised by their appearance. The speaker seemed to be a teenager rivaling his own age. His skin was tan, and he had dark, short hair that abruptly stopped before his eyebrows. His bright grey eyes shimmered with enthusiasm.

"Oh, h-hello. Did you need something?" Yuuri politely asked, although his inner thoughts were in turmoil. _Had he done something wrong? Did he block his way and not realize it? Maybe he stepped on the guy's shoe?_

The stranger smiled.

"Hi! I'm Phichit Chulanont. I'm from Thailand, so excuse my accent, haha!"

"A-ah. I'm Yuuri Katsuki."

There was an awkward moment of silence. Yuuri internally cringed at himself for being so bad at conversing with people.

"So…." Phichit started, "Are you heading to Silver Winters Academy of the Arts?"

Yuuri nodded.

"What do you major in?"

"Modern dance. And you?"

"Photography! Wait… you dance?! That's so cool! I guess I could kinda tell from your sculpted body," he giggled.

And sculpted was Yuuri's body indeed. The tight shirt that Minako sensei had forced him to wear outlined his tight stomach muscles, crafted pecks, and curvy waist. The raven haired teen blushed, lightly hugging himself in order to try and cover his body from prying eyes.

"Awwe, don't be shy," Phichit laughed, while giving him a gentle smack on the shoulder.

"I-I was forced to wear this by my dance teacher…" he mumbled. "She threw away my other clothes."

"You must've had a bad sense of fashion for her to do something like that…" Phichit joked. But he realized that Yuuri was trying to shield his even redder face with his hands.

"I guess it was pretty b-bad…" Yuuri whispered, blushing even more.

Upon first impression, Phichit thought that the boy must have not liked him, due to his lack of speech. But he quickly realized he was wrong. Yuuri Katsuki was an adorable guy, he just had trouble expressing himself in words, it seemed. The Thai boy found his shy, almost anti-social demeanor extremely cute.

"Anyways, school is about to start. I'm a second year. I've just transferred in this year, so I'm afraid that I don't have any friends yet," Phichit revealed. "Will you be my first?"

Yuuri's eyes widened. Phichit would be his first friend in America. Maybe making friends wasn't as hard as he thought.

With a small smile, Yuuri nodded and shook hands with him.

"I guess… you'd be my first friend here too," the Japanese teen shyly stated.

Phichit's eyes gleamed with excitement. "W-wait a minute. I'm you first friend here? But you speak English so fluently, I assumed you've had many friends here."

Yuuri's eyes slightly darkened. The reason why he never really made any friends was because of the trust issues he had with other people. He also moved around pretty frequently, and nobody bothered to keep in touch with him anyways.

"W-well, I actually just moved from New York," he managed to say. It wasn't really a lie. It was true, but just not the whole truth.

The boy from Thaliland was able to detect the slight aversion towards his question but he didn't press the topic any further.

"Well we should head to class then, huh?"

"I guess so."

"Ah… I have math first thing in the morning! This sucks…" Phichit complained.

"Huh… I do too. Which teacher do you have?" Yuuri inquired.

"Mr. Yakov."

"… Me too!"

Phichit started squealing and took Yuri's hands in his own. Yuuri was slightly taken aback, but he welcomed the skin ship. It had been so long since he experienced it, after all.

When they heard the bell ring, they gave a quick look at each other thinking, _'we're screwed'_ and sprinted down the halls trying to find their class.

Yuuri made a sharp turn at the corner, and felt a strong impact, which soon led him to fall to the ground.

"Ittai…." he mumbled while rubbing the back of his head.

When he opened his eyes, he found that he had bumped into another person.

"Ah! I'm so sorry? Are you alright?" he asked with worry in his voice. He quickly helped the person up but soon realized that he only had a half a minute before school started. He bowed deeply and gave a sincere apology before running to his class.

Yuuri didn't feel the cerulean eyes trace his figure as he rushed away.

 **X-X-X-X**

Quick Author's Note! 

So each person has an artistic ability. Please recommend some to me based on their characters!

Yuuri: modern dance, Yurio: ballet, Viktor: ?help? maybe violin, idk, Phichit: photography, Chris: fashion, JJ: Rock music, Otabek: Saxophone, Seung gil: architecture, Minami: modern dance, and the other characters would be helpful too. If I can even fit them into this little fic lol.


	3. The Strange Stranger

Yuuri and Phichit had only just made it to their class a second before the bell rang. They were sweating quite a bit. While Phichit fanned himself, Yuuri unconsciously ran his hands through his hair to move his bangs up from the light beads of sweat on his forehead. He continued to lift the hem of his shirt to air himself out.

"Ahem," a gruff voiced coughed out. The two boys who were still in front of the door realized how they were _almost_ late. Phichit gave a soft laugh and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Phichit Chulanot, from Thailand!" He gave a small wave, and then continued, "And this is my friend, Yuuri Katsuki. We're both transfer students, so please treat us well!"

The entire class' eyes were glued to the one called Yuuri. He was stunning. Yuuri's outfit gave little room for imagination, and the way he slicked back his slightly damp hair… oh god. The girls (and boys) were about to have a nosebleed. They let their eyes roam up and down that heavenly body.

Unfortunately, the sexy Japanese mistook their stares for looks of disgust.

 _'Ah I've fucked up again, haven't I… And just when I thought maybe I could make friends…"_

"AHEM!"

The students looked towards the direction of the brusque voice that belonged to none other than their teacher, Mr. Yakov who eyed them with displeasure.

"As you can all see, yes we have two new students. Don't cause them any trouble. I'm Mr. Yakov, and you will address me as such. Is that understood?"

The boys really didn't have any choice. They nodded and proceeded to sit in the back of the class where there were extra seats.

"Also, I don't accept tardies. You two were awfully close today, but I won't be so forgiving next time. There will be a punishment for those who choose not to follow school polices," Yakov declared, with a strangely evil glint in his eyes. Yuuri mentally made a note to NEVER be late to this guy's class.

 **X-X-X-X**

The first classes of the day were mainly uneventful. Sadly, Yuuri didn't have Phichit in any of his other classes, so he was all alone. He didn't bother striking up any conversations with anyone. He probably couldn't even if he wanted to. It didn't help that he showed up nearly late to each period because of his questionable sense of direction. Once it was finally break time, he decided that he would explore the new school for a quiet place to sit (or hide).

Yuuri didn't know such a beautiful school could exist. Since it was an art school, the hallways were lined with beautiful paintings, photographs, and other illustrations. One that caught his eye was a detailed sketch of a poodle. He liked it because it reminded the boy of his own dog, Vicchan. Yuuri remembered that he couldn't wait for school to end so that he could spend time with the only companion that could provide him with solace.

Yuuri ventured deeper into the school. Somehow, he found himself facing a large maple tree. The trunk was immensely thick, and its branches had an extensive reach. The leaves were crimson, with hints of yellow and orange. Whilst admiring the lavish tree, he could hear a soft humming.

Curiosity got the better of our little Katsudon, so he carefully snaked around the trunk to identify the source of the humming. He was surprised to see a silver haired boy who had his eyes closed. Around him were papers sprawled with various music notes and other illegible writings. Yuuri found that he couldn't take his eyes off of the stranger, who continued to hum an unfamiliar but lazy rhythm. He looked incredibly relaxed, with his back against the tree and his legs stretched out freely. Not wanting to disturb him, Yuuri quietly tip-toed away. Or at least he tried. With a loud _THUMP!_ he fell face first into the dirt.

Immediately, the stranger's eyes opened, revealing a clear, mystical, cerulean blue. He went over to help the boy who had just tripped over what seemed to be one of his music sheets.

 _'Gaaah how embarrassing…"_ Yuuri thought, mentally smacking himself in the head.

"Are you alright?" the silver haired teen asked. Instead of offering a hand like a normal person would, he grabbed Yuuri by the waist and lifted him up. Since Yuuri had been virtually starved of human contact, he was extremely sensitive to touch. Whenever someone had only accidentally brushed his shoulder, he would flush, and feel immensely uncomfortable. This caused him to flip the fuck out and slap the stranger's hands away. Yuuri bolted out of the area, while blushing furiously.

"This feels like déjà vu. I've been rejected, and twice for that matter," the stranger sighed. He collected his papers and neatly placed them into his bag.

"I'll catch you, little piglet. Just you wait and see."

 **X-X-X-X**

A/N: I apologize for the rushed feeling of this chapter. I really wanted to get something out today, despite it being 12 AM :C But I hope you enjoyed! And I think I will have Viktor's major be composing music, it suits him and the plot quite well. Thanks for the feedback, I really appreciated it everyone!


	4. Two Short Blondies

**Chapter 4: Two Short Blondies**

Yuuri tried to forget about that embarrassing fiasco. Fortunately for him, it was finally time for the most exciting part of the day, dance class. Although he was filled with excitement, he was nervous too. Yuuri was indeed a talented dancer but his nerves and lack of confidence led him to making easy mistakes during performances.

He stood outside the door to the dance studio for what seemed like an eternity. Yuuri's heart was pounding extremely fast from a mixture of anxiety and elation.

"Move out of the way идиот."

A petite, young blonde roughly shoved him aside.

Somewhat peeved, Yuuri was about to retort back but stopped himself, not wanting to start any trouble. He didn't need a repeat of what happened in middle school.

Heaving a big sigh, Yuuri brushed himself off and followed the younger blondie inside.

 **X-X-X-X**

The studio was enormous. Mirrors enclosed all sides of the wall, except for a small area where countless awards and trophies were displayed. Yuuri saw a tall, bulky man with long hair in a ponytail. Since he seemed to be the only adult around, he assumed that the man must be the instructor. The sixteen year old walked over to him, feeling his steps grow heavier and heavier as anxiety ate him up.

He took a big breath and asked, "E-excuse me? This is the class for dance, right?"

The man turned around, giving him a smile. "Yes it is. You can call me Celestino. I'm the coach for modern dancing, specifically."

 _'Thank god, he seems to be nice enough,' Yuuri thought._

"Alright everyone. I believe it is time for class to start," Celestino bellowed, giving a loud clap. His thunderous voice shut the entire room up. Another couple of instructors walked up next to Celestino.

"We have a new student. Please introduce yourself."

Shyly, he said, "I'm Yuuri Katsuki. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_

For some reason, he accidentally spoke in Japanese. _"I'M SO FUCKING STUPID AGHHHH! Nobody probably understood that!'_

Some students gave quizzical stares, not knowing what he said.

"Yoroshiku!" an enthusiastic voice chirped. The voice belonged to a short teen with unnaturally dyed blonde hair and a single stark streak of red on his bangs. He had a tooth that looked like a small fang, and his eyes were a honey brown.

Yuuri was surprised that someone else could speak Japanese, and he was happy. Yuuri gave a small smile that charmed the entire class.

Celestino said, "We will now begin our dance lessons. Miss Lilia Baranovskaya teaches ballet. And Miss Kanako Odagaki for tap dancing. If you have any further questions, feel free to ask any of the instructors."

The raven hair nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Since our school has a diverse amount of subjects, we want to be sure that we can get feedback from our students. One person from each type of art will be chosen as a representative. Once a month they will meet with the student council to discuss how things are going. The representatives will talk about any issues that need to be addressed and overall try to make school a better experience for the students."

"How does someone become a representative?" Yuuri asked. He didn't want to be a rep so he needed to be sure that he wouldn't be chosen.

The bulky man sensed this. "That's a secret," Celestino replied with a wink.

 _'Damnit.'_

Celestino gave several instructions to the others, who started warming up.

"Okay Yuuri, show me what you can do," he stated.

Surprised, Yuuri exclaimed, "E-eh!? I haven't prepared anything though…"

 _'Shit… I can hardly perform at competitions, how does he expect me to do it in front of everyone?' He was freaking out._

"Ano, I don't think I can…" he lamely replied.

With a disappointed sigh, Celestino questioned, "Didn't you have to audition? Just do what you did then."

"Actually, Minako-sensei just recommended me here…"

Several of the students heard this and started whispering strange rumors.

"Did he get through connections?" "How unfair! I worked my ass off to get in here!" "He doesn't belong here!"

This continued to discourage the Japanese even more. Little tears welled up in his eyes.

 _'Don't cry. Don't cry Yuuri. Don't let them bring you down.'_

"YOU CAN DO IT! GAMBATTE YURI!"

It was the boy from before. He was encouraging him. It warmed Yuuri's heart. Some stranger he didn't even know was helping him.

 _'Yosh. I can do this. I'll show them. I'll show them how Yuuri Katsuki dances.'_

Yuuri's entire expression changed. He straightened up, and demanded, "Turn some music on."

Celestino raised a brow. _'So he'll be free-styling? Interesting.'_ He complied and put a random song on.

Yuuri started the dance by jumping back, following the steady beat. He moved his body effortlessly, and his footwork was spectacular. When the music sped up, his body followed. Everyone stopped their own practice just to watch Yuuri's performance.

By the time he finished, Yuuri was covered in sweat. He brushed his bangs back, revealing his dark chocolate eyes. They were dazed.

"Well, you certainly proved yourself," Celestino clapped. "And now you'll be the dance class's new representative!"

"E-ehhh?! But I-"

"The best student who displays the most talent is chosen as the rep. Congratulations Yuuri! You can start next month." Celestino gave him a hard slap on the back.

Yuuri winced. But secretly, he was elated that he was number one in the class.

"Okay, you can be done for today. I need to think of a special training for you. The water fountain is outside, just turn left," Celestino informed.

With a nod, he left to get a drink of water. Nobody saw the smile that curved on his lips as he left the room.

 _'I showed them. I showed all of them! I can do it if I try!'_ Yuuri fist pumped, thinking he was alone.

"Yuuri your performance was AMAZING!"

"Gah!"

"Hi! I'm Kenjirou Minami! I'm a big fan of yours Yuuri! Ever since I saw you at the junior dance championship in Japan, I just couldn't forget you. And I was so surprised that you go to the same school as me! Also, I'm Japanese too so if you ever need help with translating, just call me!" he rambled.

Yuuri was flattered that somebody recognized a nobody like him. But the championship in Japan was a bad memory for Yuuri.

"Please don't bring that up. It's a part of my dark past… I failed so badly there," he mumbled.

"No! You were great! Don't you dare call that your dark past, you're what inspired me to pursue my dreams in tap dancing!" Minami angrily replied.

Yuuri was taken aback at how passionate the smaller boy was. He smiled. He could learn a thing or two from the youth.

"I see. I'm sorry to have offended you. Your name is Kenjirou Minami, right? Thank you for standing up for me."

Minami flushed, waving his arms frantically. He realized how straight forward he had been. "N-no it's nothing! I mean, it was so cool how you proved them wrong though!"

"KENJIROU GET BACK TO PRACTICE! I DON'T TAKE SLACKERS LIGHTLY!" someone screamed.

"Uh oh. That's Odagaki calling for me. Better get back before she kicks my butt. See you later Yuuri!" Minami waved.

After the energetic fluff ball left, Yuuri went to the fountain. He sprayed his face with water to cool himself off.

"God, what takes so long? Hurry the fuck up," a brusque voice called.

"My bad," Yuuri apologized. He hadn't even been there for a thirty seconds though…

"идиот.

The Japanese turned to leave before the blondie said something.

"Don't think you're anything special. I'm the dance class's representative, Yurio Plisetsky and I won't let you take my responsibility. You're just an airheaded idiot."

Yuuri was becoming really annoyed. Despite this guy's feminine, beautiful appearance, he acted like areal douche bag.

"Did I do something to offend you?" Yuuri asked.

"Uh… Yeah! You… you… YOU WERE BORN!" Yurio lamely retorted.

"Not my choice," was all Yuuri said before walking away.

When Yuuri came home, he thought of all the people he met today. The people who particularly stood out were the blondies he met. Despite them being polar opposites, Yuuri found them equally exhausting.

 **X-X-X-X**

A/N: OH MY GOD GUYS, I THINK I FOUND A NEW SHIP I LIKE. I was browsing the internet for a picture of Minami, and I found a picture of him and Yuuri, but they aged liked 8 years and Minami became a total hottie who is taller than Yuuri~~~ and Yuuri is 32 (but still beautiful) and ahhhhh I can't betray Vikturi someone help me.

And I apologize for the slow start. I want to familiarize everyone with how the school works and everything before bringing in the romance with Viktor. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
